


An offer he couldn't refuse

by Eriskay



Series: Welcome to the island of misfit toys [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coach Yuuko Nishigori, First Meetings, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash, Prequel, This is how it all begun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriskay/pseuds/Eriskay
Summary: The day that Yuuko answered the sharp knock on her door to find a severely jetlagged and furiously impatient Viktor Nikiforov outside, she first thought that it must all be a very strange dream.





	An offer he couldn't refuse

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before the events of the first part of this series. You can start by reading this story, but I'd recommend you to start with the other fic as that will probably make a bit more sense.

The day that Yuuko answered the sharp knock on her door to find a severely jetlagged and furiously impatient Viktor Nikiforov outside, she first thought that it must all be a very strange dream.

“Who are you?” Dream-Viktor demanded to know. “Where is Yuuri Katsuki? Is he here?”

“He’s… No. Yuuri is not here.”

“No? Then where is he? I need to see him.”

Yuuko took a deep breath, blinking once, then twice more. Nope, Dream-Viktor was still there. Strange. Perhaps if she closed the door and opened it again, the dream would change and Viktor would be gone. Or better yet, Yuuko would wake up, finding herself in her own, comfortable, familiar bed. Everything would be back to normal.

It was worth a shot, Yuuko thought.

And then she shut the door in Viktor’s face.

When Yuuko opened the door again, the world-famous retired figure skater and up-and-coming choreographer Viktor Nikiforov was still on Yuuko’s doorstep, and unfortunately his expression was turning less and less pleasant by the second.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“I’m so sorry,” Yuuko apologized, thinking quickly. It might be better _not_ to admit that she’d just wanted to make sure that Viktor wasn’t a dream, or some kind of elaborate hallucination. “I was just… I just needed a moment.”

“This is ridiculous,” Viktor muttered. “Do you even know who Yuuri Katsuki is?”

“Of course I do,” Yuuko said, actually managing to sound quite confident as she continued. “I’m his coach.”

This, of course, was a complete lie. Yuuri didn’t have a coach. Not officially, anyway. He’d ended his contract with Celestino at the end of the last season, and he had yet to sign on with anyone else. Partly because he hadn’t actually intended to keep skating. It had taken quite a bit of persuasion from Yuuko’s side for Yuuri to decide that no, he wasn’t going to quit after all and yes, he really needed a more inspiring free program and _yes_ , watching all their old tapes of Viktor’s best performances was definitely the right place to start.

Yuuko and Yuuri had almost finished choreographing Yuuri’s new free program. They were still working out a few details, and Yuuko had filmed Yuuri doing a run-through of it just so that they could sit down and look at it together. And although they weren’t exactly trying to hide the contents of the program, they hadn’t intended for anyone else to see it, either.

Yuuko should have known that letting the triplets log onto YouTube on her phone without supervision was a truly terrible idea.

The video had gotten quite a few hits. And although the comments had been many, the comparisons with Viktor’s past programs had been surprisingly few. Which meant that the video shouldn’t be the reason for Viktor’s sudden appearance in Hasetsu, only two days later.

Still. The timing was quite odd.

“Mr Nikiforov, would you mind telling me what you’re doing in Hasetsu? And why, exactly, do you want to see Yuuri?”

“If you’re his coach, then shouldn’t that be obvious? I’m here because of the video.”

Well.

“I see,” Yuuko said, her tone still quite calm. “And can I ask, what did you think of it?”

“I absolutely hate it.”

“You… Really?” Yuuko tried a weak smile. “Did you watch it more than once? Maybe this is gonna be one of those things where the second time’s the charm, eh?”

“Like I’d need to see it again.” Viktor’s tone was downright dangerous, now. “You really thought I wouldn’t notice the similarities?”

Yuuko swallowed.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Mr Nikiforov.”

Except she did. Of course she did. After all, she had been the one to suggest it.

Yuuri had always admired Viktor more than anyone else and was enthralled with each and every one of his programs, but for some reason Viktor’s free skate from his very last season seemed to have a special place in Yuuri’s heart. _Stammi Vicino_. It was a beautiful piece, full of love and adoration, but also of longing, and loneliness, and something not unlike desperation. After they’d re-watched it for the fifth time, Yuuko had paused the video, turning towards Yuuri with a bold suggestion for his new free program, as well as an offer to help him in any way that she could.

Viktor’s _Stammi Vicino_ was a call, a question, something to be answered.

And Yuuri’s _Soba ni Ite Hoshii_ would be designed as the perfect response.

Neither Yuuko nor Yuuri had thought that anyone else would actually notice the subtle connection between the programs. Yet apparently, they had been very wrong.

“Don’t try to play dumb.” Viktor’s tone was cold, and quite sharp. “How many times do you think I’ve skated that program? No one knows that flow of different movements, that particular balance between the elements, better than me.”

“With all due respect, Yuuri’s free program is completely different from any of yours.” Yuuko tried her best to keep her tone steady. For Yuuri’s sake, if nothing else. “You would have a very hard time accusing him of any kind of plagiarism. Everything from the music to the sequence of his elements is completely original.”

“Only because it’s a mirror image of _Stammi Vicino_. You should know that, if you helped him create it.” Unfortunately, Viktor sounded perfectly certain. “But never mind that now. I’d like to see Yuuri as soon as possible. If you’re his coach, then please take me to him. Right now.”

Despite the urgency in Viktor’s tone, Yuuko allowed herself a moment of hesitation, carefully trying to weigh her options. She couldn’t afford Yuuri getting distracted by any of this. Not now, when he had finally started to gain some momentum. Yuuri’s free program was supposed to help him remember why he got into figure skating in the first place. Yuuko couldn’t allow for anyone, not even Viktor himself, to jeopardize that.

“You seriously won’t let me speak to him?” Viktor continued, apparently interpreting Yuuko’s prolonged silence as refusal. “Why?”

“What do you even want from Yuuri?” Yuuko asked, trying to buy herself some more time, at least. “Why come all the way here, just to see him?”

“Isn’t that obvious? I want him to skate it better.”

Yuuko blinked.

“You… You _do_?”

“Of course I do.” Viktor sounded surprised at the question. “I should have thought that much was obvious?”

“Um,” Yuuko said. “No. It really kind of wasn’t.”

“But that’s… What else would I possibly want?” Viktor wondered. And suddenly his tone wasn’t just surprised, but also genuinely confused. “You know just as well as I do that Yuuri’s performance in that video was nowhere near perfect. His steps were sloppy, and let’s not even talk about that triple axel. Besides, he’s never going to be a world class skater unless he’s seriously aiming for more than two quads. He’s got to improve, and fast, if he wants to live up to his full potential.”

“Oh,” Yuuko said. And suddenly, she felt quite stunned. “You think that Yuuri could be a world class skater.”

It wasn’t a question.

“You know I’m right.” Viktor’s tone was perfectly certain. “He’s definitely got what it takes. I think he just needs to figure out a few things, to get there. And I think I could really help him with that.”

“Why would you even want to?” Yuuko couldn’t help but ask. “What’s in it for you?”

Viktor paused, running a hand through his hair. His gaze had dropped to the ground in a gesture that almost made him look a bit uncertain. And there was an odd sort of blankness to his eyes, Yuuko belatedly realized, one that didn’t seem entirely due to his jetlag.

“I’m sure you know what I mean, when I say that figure skating is my life,” Viktor eventually begun, speaking quite slowly. “Since I retired, I haven’t been able to figure out how to fit into this world anymore, but when I saw Yuuri skate that program… It reminded me of something that I hadn’t even realized I’d forgotten. And I just… I want to work with him, help him. I _need_ to. You have to let me.”

“Hm,” Yuuko said, considering. Because just maybe, this whole situation wasn’t a disaster waiting to happen. Maybe, Viktor coming to Hasetsu in search of Yuuri was actually a golden opportunity. “So you want to, what… Coach him?”

“I’m not sure if I can,” Viktor said, bitterness colouring tone. “I can’t leave the team in Russia, just like that. Yakov has offered to take me on as an assistant coach starting next season. But I’ve come to meet Yuuri, watch him skate. I’d like to see where this goes, from there.”

“Hm,” Yuuko repeated, smiling a little. “No.”

“You… What did you say?” Viktor’s tone was incredulous. “What do you mean, _no_? Do you know who I am?”

“You know I do.” Yuuko didn’t have any trouble keeping her voice calm, this time. Because somehow, she had actually managed to gain the upper hand. “But you don’t know very much about me, I’m afraid. So let me explain something to you, Viktor Nikiforov. With me, it’s all or nothing. And if you’re not ready to commit one hundred percent to helping Yuuri… Then Yuuri and I are just fine without you.”

“You don’t mean that.” Yet Viktor’s voice wasn’t half as confident as before. “With my experience, the things I could teach him… You could use that.”

“Yuuri has been progressing just fine under my instruction,” Yuuko replied. Because that was one way of still not mentioning that she wasn’t even Yuuri’s coach, officially. “We’re not worried. So if you’re serious about working with him in any capacity, then I think you’re going to make me a much better offer.”

Viktor sighed, running a hand through his hair again. For some reason, he actually looked even more tired than before. Yuuko had to make an effort to suppress her smile.

Almost there.

“How about this,” she said, her tone all business. “You will decline Yakov’s offer to become his assistant coach. Instead, you will stay here in Hasetsu, and I’ll let you meet Yuuri. You can work with him within the framework of his current training program, and help him with his technique and his choreography. However, I’m his coach, which means that I’m in charge of his training and will instruct him during most of his practices. You will step in occasionally, sort of like an advisor.”

_Just enough to keep Yuuri on his toes_ , Yuuko didn’t add. _Enough to keep him inspired, to make him want to prove himself again and again. You’ll provide him the motivation that he so desperately needs, while I make sure that he doesn’t get overwhelmed, or unfocused. Together, we’ll help Yuuri become unstoppable._

Viktor evidently didn’t understand the brilliance of Yuuko’s strategy. Or at least he didn’t look like he did, since he was frowning rather sceptically towards her.

“You expect that arrangement to appeal, to me?”

“Oh, I know it does,” Yuuko said, her tone completely confident. “Because those are the only conditions under which I’ll allow you to work with Yuuri. The _only_ conditions, Viktor. And I’ve sort of gotten the impression that this would be very important to you…?”

Viktor stared at her. He looked almost shocked.

“That’s practically blackmail.”

“I’m making you a very generous offer, Viktor,” Yuuko reminded him, pausing to offer him her most convincing smile. She was certainly going to need every advantage, to get him to agree to the next part. “Which reminds me. There’s something I want in exchange.”

“You mean, in exchange for _letting me_ _advise Yuuri_ _only on occasion_?” Viktor was shaking his head. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“I’m only stating my terms.” Yuuko took a deep breath, before continuing. “Besides, this last bit shouldn’t be a big problem. I’d simply like to coach you, as well.”

That made Viktor laugh out loud.

“I’ve retired,” he told her needlessly, still smiling. “My career is over. But thanks for the offer.”

Yuuko wasn’t smiling.

“I don’t think you’re done, though,” she said, studying his expression carefully. “Not completely.”

“I’ve won everything. Several times.”

“Winning isn’t everything. And you just told me that watching Yuuri skate made you remember something you thought you’d forgotten. Wouldn’t you like to rediscover that something for yourself, just one last time? One last season?”

For a long moment, Viktor didn’t say anything. Yuuko forced herself to remain quiet, too, simply counting the seconds as they passed by. Giving Viktor time.

By the time she got to seventeen, Viktor spoke up again.

“You want to coach me,” he said, something decidedly different about his tone. “You’re actually serious?”

“I am,” Yuuko said, speaking softly. “It would be… I would be honoured, Viktor, if you would compete for one more season, as my student.”

“Why, though?” Viktor’s tone was confused. “I’ve already achieved so much. There’s nothing left for me to do. Nothing left for anyone to teach me.”

“You may think you know all there is to know about it, but I’m convinced I could give you a new perspective on skating,” Yuuko told him, nothing if not bold. “And I also think it would be good for me to work with someone as experienced as you. If I’m going to be a successful coach, then I need to continue to challenge myself in every way that I can. This could be a learning opportunity for both of us.”

“Who else do you coach, except Yuuri?” Viktor wanted to know. “Are they as good?”

“Let’s not talk about that, right now,” Yuuko said quickly. Because avoiding the subject entirely should be smarter than admitting the truth. (No one. No one at all.) “So, anyway. I also think it would be good for Yuuri to have you around. He’s working hard, but my biggest challenge is to keep him inspired, and motivated. You coming here would help with that.”

“I see,” Viktor said, nodding in understanding. “It’s really good for any athlete to train alongside a fellow competitor, and rival.”

“Ah, yes,” Yuuko said airily. “That’s exactly what I meant.”

“I want to choreograph for Yuuri, though,” Viktor added, his tone firm. “That’s an absolute condition.”

“We’re not changing his free skate anytime soon,” Yuuko said immediately. “You can help us finish it, but we’re sticking with the general idea that we’ve started from.”

“His short program, then. I’d like to make something completely new for him. Not inspired by me or anyone else. Something bold, and surprising.”

“Sounds good,” Yuuko agreed easily. They still had over three months before the start of the next season, and with Viktor’s help Yuuko was sure Yuuri could master it in time. “As long as it’s more ambitious, than his last? It has to raise the bar just a little bit higher.”

“Just leave it to me. I’ve already got some ideas.”

“What about your own programs?”

“What about them?”

“Do you want to choreograph them yourself?” Yuuko wanted to know. “You always have before, I think?”

“That’s true,” Viktor said, his tone just a bit more contemplative. “Although it’s a bit… I never thought I’d have to come up with another program, for myself. Not after _Stammi Vicino_.”

“Maybe we could work out a concept together,” Yuuko suggested eagerly. “Something that incorporates your style, but still feels fresh and interesting… Kind of like a Stammi Vicino part two?”

That made Viktor smile.

“Isn’t that what Yuuri is doing?”

“Like I said, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Yuuko said quickly. “His program is completely original, remember?”

Yet she was smiling, too.

“When can I see Yuuri?” Viktor wanted to know, his tone quite eager. “Our agreement means I can meet him, right? I can speak to him? Watch him skate? Skate with him?”

“Well,” Yuuko said, considering. “Yes. We could stop by his place right now. Unless that’s too soon, for you?”

“No, right now would be good. Right now sounds absolutely perfect.”

“Great. Although, I should probably warn you…”

“Warn me?”

“Yuuri might be more than a little bit surprised to see you here.” Yuuko cleared her throat lightly. “You know, since you’ve pretty much showed up out of the blue.”

For some reason, that only made Viktor’s smile widen.

“Excellent.”

As Yuuko and Viktor set off along the street leading up towards Yu-topia, Yuuko discreetly pulled her phone out of her pocket, sending off a couple of messages to Yuuri. Because even though showing up on Yuuri’s doorstep completely unannounced with Viktor in tow would truly be all kinds of priceless, Yuuko did need to bring Yuuri up to speed on a few details, first.

 

_if anyone asks, I’m your coach. and I have been for a while. OK?_

_um, sure?_

_good. we'll be at your place in a few minutes._

_we? who else is coming?_

_Viktor Nikiforov_

_that’s very funny, Yuuko._

_why don’t you look out your window and tell me if you still think I’m funny_

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK YUUKO_

_just be cool!! and I’m your coach, remember?? we’ve got this_

_I’ve just locked myself in my room and I’m staying here until he goes away_

_Yuuri!! you will do no such thing!!!!! we’re coming inside now_

_how is any of this even happening??? why is he here????_

_I’ll explain everything later!!!! just please come downstairs and pretend I’m your coach? pretty please???_

_if I actually survive this you owe me free coaching for the rest of my career_

_THANK YOU YUURI this is why you’re my absolute favourite!! I will coach you forever I swear_

_you’d better. coming downstairs now._

_just take deep breaths Yuuri, I actually have a really good feeling about this. something tells me this next season is going to be your best one yet!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first of the companion fics I've got planned for this verse! I knew when I was writing the original fic that there were things I wanted to explore a bit more, and this story was sort of a way of delving more into Viktor's feelings when he first came to Hasetsu.
> 
> The song that Yuuri skates to is called 『側にいて欲しい』, _Soba ni Ite Hoshii_ , the literal translation is _I want you to stay by my side_. It's not a real song, but I imagine it's some kind of majestic ballad, and Yuuri skates to a softer but still passionate piano version of it.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my absolutely amazing beta, who I'll always want close to me. ♥
> 
> You can find me [here](http://eriskay.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
